El nuevo cuerpo de Majin Boo
by Endoran22
Summary: Esta historia "what if?" relata como Majin Boo se introduce en número 18 y causa problemas a los protagonistas de DBZ, ubicado en la saga de boo, recomendada para publico de al menos 15 años, posee los géneros yuri y algo de acción, cualquier comentario u observación es bien recibido, siempre y cuando sea con respeto


Esta historia se sitúa en un universo paralelo en la saga de boo, justo en el momento en el que súper boo abandonó la habitación del tiempo.

-Por fin he escapado de ese lugar… ahora que lo pienso, parece que después de todo tengo una sola debilidad… Aunque no les funcionó en esa ocasión, necesito solucionarla…- pensó para si el monstruo rosado recordando cuando pikoro y gotenks quemaron sus restos después de hacerlo explotar.

El monstruo era observado por los terrícolas que habían ido a refugiarse al palacio de kamisama, ellos, inmóviles por el miedo, solo veían al enemigo como estaba parado sin hacer nada, cuando de pronto gritó exaltado -¡tengo que apresurarme antes de que salgan!- mientras se lanzaba contra los terrícolas estirando su cuerpo, todos ellos al estar aterrorizados y no saber cómo reaccionar se quedaron inmóviles boquiabiertos.

Lo cual les jugó en contra, ya que era lo que boo quería, él logró introducirse en el cuerpo de 18 por su boca, los ojos de la chica androide se hicieron más grandes por la sorpresa, aunque el ser rosa se metía en ella con cierta velocidad aún faltaba para meterse por completo, cada segundo que pasaba, mientras más entraba 18 se excitaba más, además mientras más se metía en ella su cuerpo cambiaba.

El culo, las piernas y los senos de la chica aumentaban su tamaño más y más con forme boo se introducía en ella, cuando por fin terminó, la chica exhausta cerró sus ojos y comenzó a tambalearse, su cuerpo ahora era simplemente perfecto.

-di..dieciocho…- dijeron sus amigos estupefactos, lentamente la chica abrió sus ojos pero había algo diferente en ellos, en vez de ser blancos y azules eran negros y rojos, justo como los de boo.

-Este cuerpo… ¡Es perfecto!- dijo boo con gran felicidad, (al estar dentro de ella se dio cuenta de que ya no solo tenía regeneración y magia, sino que también tenía súper resistencia y energía infinita), todos seguían sorprendidos al ver que 18 hablaba exactamente como súper boo -¡Miserable!- gritó Krillin lanzándose hacia el nuevo majin boo pero este solo lo señaló con su dedo índice y dijo –Conviértete en chocolate-, de esa manera Krillin convertido en chocolate fue devorado por su enemigo.

-mmm… ¿Qué debería hacer con el resto de ustedes?- dijo ufanándose, - ¡lo tengo, los conservaré en una pared de caramelo hasta que decida cómo será su destino jajajaja! – una vez que los caramelizó cambió su ropa usando su magia, era muy parecida a la que boo traía antes, solo que a la medida de su nuevo cuerpo y un chaleco negro el cual cada lado tapaba poco más de medio seno.

Después de eso caminó frente a sus nuevas estatuas pensando que haría con ellas, - este cuerpo… parece ser que me está afectando, pero sé que lo más probable es que me fortalezca si cumplo lo que quiere… así que primero necesito una futura esposa.. Ella será perfecta- dijo parado frente a la caramelizada videl, con un dedo le lanzó un rayo que la regresó a la normalidad, al regresar videl cayó al piso, entonces boo apuntó su mano hacia ella, de su palma salió un resplandor al tiempo en que un circulo oscuro aparecía alrededor de videl, quien sostenía su cabeza con sus manos al sentir un dolor indescriptible.

Un tiempo después pikoro y gotenks salieron de la habitación del tiempo - ¿si todo este tiempo tuviste ese poder por qué no lo usaste para liberarnos mucho antes, o aún mejor porque no lo usaste para derrotar a boo?- dijo pikoro enojado –Nada de eso, todo estaba saliendo de acuerdo al plan, primero lo dejaría creer que el ganaría y luego acabaría con él, hubiera funcionado de no ser porque usted destruyó la puerta de la habitación lo cual obligó al cobarde a huir rompiendo la dimensión- dijo gotenks –grrr como sea ¿dónde se metió esa masa rosa?- respondió pikoro.

-¡Aquí estoy, se han tomado su tiempo…!-dijo majin boo, ¡18 por que vistes como boo!, ¿estás haciendo cosplay o algo por el estilo? – Dijo gotenks sorprendido y confundido –aguarda.. Hay algo raro, mira sus ojos, además su cuerpo no estaba tan… desarrollado- le dijo pikoro a gotenks -¡Con este cuerpo soy invencible!- interrumpió boo –Eso lo veremos- dijo gotenks lanzándose contra él.

La batalla comenzó, pero a pesar de que gotenks había alcanzado la fase 3 el nuevo majin boo lograba superarlo con relativa facilidad, al ver esto pikoro se unió al intercambio de golpes, pero la diferencia apenas se sentía, pikoro retrocedió para lanzarle un makankosappo y así tratar de destruir el cuerpo de 18 para poder derrotarlo un poco más fácil, pero cuando estaba a punto de soltar el ataque fue interrumpido por una inesperada patada voladora, el atacante o mejor dicho la atacante era videl, el hechizo que le impuso boo ahora estaba completo, ella tenía una M en la frente, su físico también mejoró notablemente, solo un poco menos que el de 18, con la marca sus poderes también aumentaron, la magia también hiso que tuviera el cabello como al iniciar la saga, además de darle un ajustado vestido rojo con un gran escote que mostraba gran parte de sus senos, además tenía unas mallas negras y unas botas blancas.

-¡¿Qué, pero si la marca solo afecta a los malos?!- dijo pikoro sorprendido, -talvez la versión original de babidi, pero ahora que mis poderes han aumentado puedo usar la seducción y la lujuria para controlarla completamente- dijo boo feliz al ver el resultado de su hechizo.

La batalla continuó esta vez 2 a 2, pero después de un intercambio de ataques especiales uno de los rayos para convertir en chocolate que había lanzado boo, impactó en sus oponentes, después de ser reducidos a golosinas ambos ganadores se comieron a sus enemigos y bajaron al palacio, ya que en la batalla estuvieron subiendo en el aire; al llegar boo, debido a su necesidad de amar, obtenida por su cuerpo nuevo semi-humano, metió su mano debajo del vestido de videl y comenzó a jugar con su seno derechoal tiempo en que la besaba apasionadamente, videl, desde el fondo de su ser no sabía que sucedía, pero no le importaba, porque se estaba sintiendo cada vez mejor y quería más, mucho más…

CONTRUNUARÁ…..


End file.
